


Mortimer x Lucy (an escape the night fanfic)

by derpistooderpy



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpistooderpy/pseuds/derpistooderpy





	Mortimer x Lucy (an escape the night fanfic)

**Jack's POV**

It was Night 5 of filming. I knew the actors who would be coming tonight, among them, who's work I adored, Taylor Nicolette.

I had already made some friends on the set like Shontae, Manny, Nikita, Joey, and Matt.

Everyone started leaving the set because of dying in the real show.

Shontae was my favorite friend I had, and I know her and Taylor are good friends, so maybe we can be a threesome.

It was getting close to filming time. The Demon Dog actor was already there, but Taylor was nowhere to be seen.

And that's when I got called to the set-up camper.

Shontae was already in there, but it was just us two.

And just then, Taylor walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Taylor shrieked as she walked through the door, immediately hugging Shontae.

"Hi, I'm Jack O'Connor, nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Taylor Nicolette." she says back.

"Hey Shontae, I need to talk to these two privately, if you would." the producer said coming by.

"Sure thing." she said as the door swung open in front of her.

Just then, it shut.

"Here are your scripts." The producer said handing us our scripts.

"Thanks." I responded.

"Oh, and one last thing, Taylor I need to talk to you privately." the producer said.

I kindly left the camper, and the door shut behind me.

 

**Taylor's POV**

The producer pulled me aside as soon as Jack exited.

"Ok, so I didn't want to tell this to Jack, as I like the experience to be a surprise for him sometimes." he said.

I didn't know what this meant.

I was scared

Should I regret signing up for this part?

"Let's start with Shontae. Her character is going to yell at you, and you two are going to pretend to fight, and you will end up victorious."

I have to fight my best friend?

"Now with Jack, err..." he said, his voice trembling.

What's so awkward? It can't be bad, it's YouTube!

"You're going to need to tell me if this makes you uncomfortable, right away, if so, we will change it, open to Page 4." he said, pointing at my script.

I flipped open to Page 4 and saw my lines. The one that stood out to me the most thought is...

"LUCY: Let's just creep in here!"

"MORTIMER: What the hell are you doing?"

"Now you see that," the producer says pointing to it.

"You're going to have to unbutton the bottom of his pants and reach in there."

Ew, gross. Why?

"Now Page 7."

A lot of lines where I'm just laughing.

"He will be tied up and you have to.... err.... lick him."

Oh my. I don't like this.

"Now, do you accept?" he says, crossing his fingers.

My trembling voice croaks out...

"Yes, I do."

I knew the show would be better, I had to do it.

 


End file.
